


Icha Icha Nightly Report

by TJtheanimelover



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Boss Bitch Hinata, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruHina lemon, NaruHina smut, Polyamorous Naruhina, Supportive Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJtheanimelover/pseuds/TJtheanimelover
Summary: Hinata is a regular reporter for the Konoha News Station by day but is a freaky reporter by night. She will stop at nothing to go all out for her viewers but once her reports get leaked what will she do and how will everyone react?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Original Male Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga hinata/Multi, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Kakei Sumire/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Himawari/Yamanaka Inojin
Kudos: 17





	Icha Icha Nightly Report

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so you're getting a new story from me. This will be the very first fanfic that I have written that will be more than ten chapters so roast me if it's bad. If you don't I'll never learn. Anyway, I was asked to write about this by R.S on fanfiction.net. We worked together and this is the final product. Enjoy! I don't own Naruto or Boruto or any of the other characters they belong to Kishimoto.

"We're on in 15 Mrs. Uzumaki!", calls out someone on set.

"Ok, I'll be right there!", Hinata responds with her soft voice.

Hinata Uzumaki, aged 37, is currently getting her makeup done to go out on camera to deliver her nightly news report. She, however, is not your regular reporter. During the day she works as a reporter for the Konoha News Station. Reporting the daily news that everyone in Konoha watches to get their day started. Hinata lives a double night though because at night she reports the news for her own company, Icha Icha Nightly Report. At Icha Icha she pretty much just tells the news from that day and the weather for the Konoha area. Hinata, however, managed to make it more adult. Every night she does something incredibly sexy for her viewers. Whether that be giving a report completely naked or while having sex. Almost anything you can think of she's done it, live, and it's paid off quite well for her too.

"I'm so jealous Mrs.U. You still manage to look amazing after having two kids and being almost 40. What do you do to look like this?", inquired her makeup artist.

"Well, Akemi, I'm glad you asked. All I can say is that I work out often and I have sex a lot. I believe that keeps me fit and young.", Hinata replies with a blush adorning her cheeks from the girl's compliments.

" Ok, Mrs.U, I've finished your makeup. I will definitely be trying those things so I can look as good as you always do.", Akemi says.

"You're too kind Akemi. I'm gonna go set up. Have a great day!", Hinata exclaims with a wave. 

Hinata makes her way out of her dressing room to find her husband. She is dressed in a lilac and white striped bra and panties. The bra has heart-shaped cutouts where her nipples are and her panties are crotchless. There are many men who would kill for the role to be her co-reporter but that position has always been filled by her husband. He comes on as a guest star every Friday and the men who watch the show are extremely envious of his position. Hinata started this company on her 22nd birthday, a couple of months after giving birth to her second child. She was still painfully shy at that time with things surrounding sex. So much so that it began to affect not only her but her marriage as well. So her husband thought of this idea for her to do what she loves, reporting, while growing in that aspect. Which gave birth to the Icha Icha Daily report and strengthened her marriage.

"Hina, look at you! You look amazing Hime!", Naruto exclaims as he twirls her around into a kiss.

"Thank you, Anata. Are you ready to go?", Hinata asks with her face flushed.

"Of course, let's go Hime.", Naruto says while looking her up and down. The excitement is evident in his voice.

Hinata begins to walk away but yelps as Naruto smacks her ass. She leads Naruto over to the green screen to get him set up for the weather. Once she gets to her post she sits on top of her desk so that the viewers can see her outfit. Once she adjusts herself and makes sure she can read the teleprompter, she gives the crew the indication to begin the countdown.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One.", The director calls out.

"Hello, I'm Hinata Uzumaki, and you are watching Icha Icha Nightly Report!", Hinata announces enthusiastically.

"I'm here with my husband, Naruto Uzumaki, tonight. Many of you know him as your Mayor. He's gonna help out with my report today by reading the weather. Take it away Naruto.", Hinata mentions casually.

The camera switches to Naruto in front of the green screen with the weather report replacing the green fabric. Hinata walks to the next room to kneel before him. She begins to unzip his pants to take out his member. The second camera in the room pans to her as she bends over and begins to suck him off. The viewers get a full view of her tight pussy and her back hole winking around a purple, flower-shaped, butt plug.

"Hello, you guys. I'm gonna help out my lovely wife today by reading out the weather report.", Naruto declares while never taking his eyes off Hinata.

"Today is Friday, March 21st, and it looks like we have a sunny weekend ahead of us. The high is 88 and the low in 74 today. I suggest you guys make all your outdoor plans before 11 O'clock tonight because there is a 75 percent chance of rain around then.", Naruto reports nonchalantly as he pushes his wife's head further down his cock and holds it there.

The second camera pans back to Hinata as she comes up for air and the audience at home gets an in-depth view of her dripping folds. Eventually, Naruto finishes his report and they both make their way back to the desk in the main room. The camera pans over to them walking away and zooms in on Hinata's voluptuous ass.

"I hope you guys enjoyed that weather report. I know I did!", Naruto expresses humorously as Hinata blushes from his joke.

"Thank you for your help with that Naruto. Now we're going to begin reporting today's news.", Hinata voices softly.

Hinata sits on the desks while Naruto kneels in front of her. He opens up her bottom lips while the camera zooms in so that those at home can see how wet she got from giving her husband a blowjob. Hinata begins to read out the news as Naruto licks up her juices.

"As of this morning, Tsunade Senju retired from her position as the director of Konoha Medical Hospital. Sakura Uchiha has allegedly been reported to be her replacement, but that information will not be officially released until Monday night.", Hinata reports in a soft, breathless voice as her legs twitch from Naruto's efforts.

"In other news, our Mayor was able to sign a deal with Suna's Mayor, Gaara of the Sand, to begin building a college campus there. It seems that the two men's plans are to bring the leaders of the future together instead of keeping them apart as they have been in the past .", Hinata discloses to the viewers as she opens her legs wider.

Naruto eventually manages to bring Hinata to completion and allows the camera to zoom in on him drinking the liquid that drips from Hinata. He picks Hinata up and lays Hinata on top of the desk with her butt up in the air. The camera that is in the back of them zooms in on Naruto slowly taking the butt plug out of Hinata's ass. Those who happen to be watching at that moment get to see Hinata's hole try to clench around the object as it gets pulled out of her. During all of this Hinata somehow manages to continue delivering the news with no indication that she was being pleasured aside from her droopy, lust-filled eyes and slightly breathless voice.

"One piece of news that is exciting for all burger lovers, my son, in particular, is that Lightning Burger has brought back the Green Chilli Hamburgers after discontinuing its production for 4 years. Another thing that has come out recently is that my younger sister, Hanabi Sarutobi, is taking over as clan head after our father, Hiashi Hyuga, stepped down from his position last week. To continue on with the clan ne-Oh My Kami!", Hinata screams as Naruto unceremoniously plunges into her tightest hole.

Hinata grips onto the edge of the desk, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, as Naruto continues to push into her balls deep. Hinata stays distracted from the news for several minutes but the camera captures every moment of the couple's intimate endeavors. Naruto grabs Hinata's midnight black locks tightly and yanks her up so that she can continue to read the teleprompter.

"Do your job Hime.", Naruto whispers lowly into Hinata's ear as she looks at the teleprompter with crossed eyes.

"To continue-ooh w-with th-e new-s, h-harder p-p-please, aah! Of c-clans S-asuke and Sarada U-chihaaah h-have officially finished rebuilding the old Uchiha m-m-mansion. N-now that the-y have t-that out of the way, f-f-faster! T-hey will begin t-to furnish and d-decorate the ho-home. Ahhh!", Hinata screams out as Naruto gives a particularly harsh thrust.

"Fuuuck! You like that Hime?", Naruto asks as he uses Hinata's soft tresses to pull her back against his chest. Hinata only manages to open her mouth to utter a response before Naruto quickly grasps her throat with the hand that was previously gripping her hair.

"You don't need to answer me baby. Your body tells me enough. Shit! You're so tight. You're gonna cum aren't you Hime? Go ahead baby. Cum on my cock.", he says as he begins to rub Hinata's clit.

At that point, Hinata's arms begin to wobble and Naruto lets her drop to the desks. With Naruto's constant rubbing of her sensitive button, she begins to feel lightheaded and warm. With that feeling, it only takes her a couple more minutes before she bursts.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!", Hinata shouts as she experiences a full-body, shaking orgasm.

Naruto fills Hinata up with a groan as he also experiences that overwhelming feeling. Naruto recovers much faster than Hinata and manages to give out a laugh as he looks down at his blushing, trembling, painting little wife. He rubs her clit one more time for good measure and takes deep, manly satisfaction from seeing her shout out and twitch from the feeling. He slowly pulls out of her snug little hole as the camera pans to it to see it grasp at his member as it exits. The people at home get to see her hole wink slowly as their Mayor's sperm drips out.

"Alright everyone, that's today's news. We will see you all again tomorrow night to catch you up with more current events. Until then we hope you enjoyed the show and we hope you all have an amazing night. This has been the Icha Icha Nightly Report and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, signing out.", Naruto manages to say cheerily while cracking his best smile.

"Thank you all for watching. This is Hinata Uzumaki, signing out.", Hinata states as she continues to breathe heavily against the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that. If you did bookmark, leave a comment, and give a kudos. If you did not leave a comment


End file.
